The present invention relates to an electrophotographic copying machine and, more particularly, to an electrophotographic copying machine of an automatic magnification/reduction-controllable type for displaying a suitable type of copy paper to be used.
Conventional electrophotographic copying machines of a magnification/reduction-controllable type are such that the operator must manually select a magnification scale with keys and then select the type of a copy paper to be copied. In other words, to do the magnification/reduction-copy, the operator must know the information of the size of a document to be copied, the size of the magnified or reduced document, and the size of a copy paper on which the magnified or reduced copy image can be prepared.
Thus, the operator should know the relation between the document size, the magnification/reduction scale, and the copy paper size. Because their relation is relied upon by the detection of the operator, the correct magnification/reduction copy size cannot always be expected. Since the copy paper can be fed within the body of the copying machine along either the width direction of the paper or the longitudinal direction of the paper for copying, the operator must judge such a difference. Otherwise, a part or half of the image may be missing after being copied.